human immune system
by sherlocktiger
Summary: When the doctor is human for three month, his immune system is not at its best. Crappy summary. plz R


" Mister Smith? Are you up yet? It's time for breakfast." The maid called, only to be answered by a groan and a cough. " Are you okay? Can I come in?" John responded yes and she came in. John was sweaty, pale, shaking, sneezing and coughing.

" I don't think I can go to work today." He responded weakly.

" Oh sir. You look terrible. Do you want me to fetch nurse Redfern for you?" She said. John nodded softly and the maid left in a hurry. A few minutes later, she returned with the nurse.

" Oh John. I heard you were sick. Here let me see." She said. After about 5 minutes later nurse Redfern was done. " You've got yourself a case of the flu. You should be fine in about a week. Just let me take your temperature." She stuck a thermometer under his tongue, then two minutes later she popped it out. " 101.8. You are definitely staying in bed today. By the way, are you nauseous? Is your throat sore?" John nodded weakly and rolled over to his side.

" Just get me better." He said. Nurse Redfern sent the maid for some cold washcloths and she ran out.

" Anything else?"

" Tell the headmaster that I can't be in today, I need more blankets and I need tissues." He mumbled, sneezing.

" Okay. Martha!" Martha came in and was shocked by John's appearance.

" Is he okay?" She asked.

" He just has the flu. Will you run and tell the headmaster that Mister Smith has the flu and won't be teaching, then go and fetch some blankets and tissues. Thank you." Martha nodded and hurried out. John fell asleep in three seconds. The maid came back with the washcloths and they sat him up.

" I just want to sleep." He said before having a coughing fit.

" I know but I want to give you some medicine and I want you to have something in your stomach." Nurse Redfern said. The maid handed John his breakfast and he grimaced.

" I'm not that hungry. I'll have the tea though." He whispered. John drank half the mug before setting it down on his table.

" You can sleep after medicine, okay? Here's one for your cough, here's one for your fever and here's one for your stomach." She said. He drank them all fast and went to sleep. Nurse Redfern put a washcloth on his forehead, then Martha came in with the extra blankets. Martha put them on, left the tissues on the table, and they all left the room.

" I've never seen him this sick and I've know him for awhile." Martha commented.

" Really? I guess he has a great immune system." Nurse Redfern commented. That's when the headmaster came up.

" Martha told me that Mister Smith has the flu. Can I see him?" He asked. " Also Martha shouldn't you be doing something?" Martha hurried away. " So can I see him?"

" Not at the moment. He's asleep but-" She said, only to be interrupted by John groaning. The headmaster came in with the nurse following him.

" Hello headmaster. I wish you didn't see me like this." John sighed. The nurse checked his temperature again.

" Nonsense John. I hope you feel better soon." He said. John tried to respond but nurse Redfern shushed him.

" Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth. You'll mess up the reading." She said. John fell back on his pillow as they waited for the reading. " Okay 101. 7. It's lowered a little bit but you're not out of the woods yet." She said, replacing the washcloth on his forehead. " Are sure you don't want any food? Just some toast or something."

" No. My stomach feels really bad." He responded.

" Come on John. You need something in your stomach." She said. John reached for the toast and ate half of it before he turned away. " That's good. You can go back to sleep now." She responded. He turned around and fell asleep. The headmaster and Nurse Redfern talked for a bit before he had to go back to his office.

" Well, how's he doing? Is he sleeping?" Martha asked nurse Redfern later.

" Yes. He finally ate something and his fever went down a little bit." She responded. They then heard some weird noises coming from his room. They knocked and went in. He was vomiting in his bin. " Oh John. I thought you could keep it down. I'm sorry." She said. She heard him try to say something but couldn't. Nurse Redfern rubbed circles on his back as she send Martha to get some water. When he stopped, nurse Redfern gave him the water.

" I was trying to say it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." He said. Martha hated him looking this weak, his spiky hair sticking to his forehead and his face paler than usual. He curled into a tight ball and tried to go back to bed but nurse Redfern insisted that he got some medicine.

" You'll feel better." She said.

" But I can't keep it down." He responded.

" Just try." She said. He shrugged and took it. John resumed his tight ball and feel asleep. Martha chuckled. He had brought down the scariest monsters as the doctor but as a human he couldn't handle the flu. She wondered how much he would remember. Nurse Redfern came out.

" Well, I'm assuming you want an update. He's finally got medicine in him. I still don't know if it's going to stay down." She said. Martha went back to mopping and nurse Redfern went to some boys who had hurt themselves wrestling.

2 hours later

Martha was walking back to tidy some of the rooms when the weird noises started up again. She went to door knocked and went in. John wasn't vomiting this time. He was having a nightmare.

" No. No! Let her go!" He was mumbling. Martha didn't know what to do. She was just a servant to him but she knew exactly what he needed.

" Mister Smith? Are you okay?" She asked. He opened his eyes to her, not caring that she just walked into his room.

" Martha? I had the worst nightmare. It was disjointed but the images were horrible." He mumbled.

" Your fever's worse. I can feel it." She said, replacing the washcloth on his forehead. He thanked her and went back to sleep.

A few days later

John Smith woke up feeling better than he had in days. He felt his fever was gone and so was his headache. The maid came in with his breakfast and licked his lips. He had eaten very little in the past few days. He hurried to his class, unknowing that the family of blood was looking for his time lord counterpart.


End file.
